


Flower Shop

by thereswaytoomuchsugarinthis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereswaytoomuchsugarinthis/pseuds/thereswaytoomuchsugarinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flower shop tucked away in an alley of a bustling city. Krista happens to find it one day after coming home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Shop

Somewhere in the center of a crowded North Atlantic city, where the winds blew harsh and the sounds of traffic echoed from walls of stone and brick, there sat a small flower shop. The flower shop was far from ordinary, for one, it hardly saw any walk in customers, and its orders were often paid in cash, and under fake names. Though in the middle of a bustling downtown, where people poured from gleaming highrises from 4pm to 6pm, heels and dress shoes making hollowed sounds on the concrete sidewalks, taxis, buses and trains carrying thousands, rumbled the in and under the streets, the flower shops’ existence went mostly un-noticed. 

It was an oasis, tucked in a dripping alleyway lined with gated metal back doors and dumpsters. The rusted doors that lined the alley had, like clockwork, aproned busgirls and exhausted waiters running in and out to fling buckets of tepid mop water from the days end, lug barrels full of rotted food, or sneak away and lean against the stained concrete walls for a smoke break. One of those doors lead to the flower shop.

The flower shop was a well kept secret, it didn’t need to advertise—all it needed was word of mouth, and once you walked through its heavy wooden door, the words would come easy. 

Inside the shop looked as if taken from the pages of a dreamy archaeologist, the plants were large enough to look positively pre historic, roots could act as hammocks and the air was heavy with carboniferous steam. The shop was a primordial paradise of lush tropic vegetation, umbrella sized leaves hung from rough spun trunks, mosses thick as carpet cushioned the brick walls, while Spanish mosses and vines curtained the shops walkways and corners. Customers would walk in and could almost smell the damp, ancient earth, invasion heavy footed lizards poking their eyes through the mists, and amid towering wide-toothed ferns, flowers of orange and purple sat the cash register. A grey and blocky machine with worn keys that made ‘clacking’ sounds harkening back to the ceonozoic, sat atop a make-shift wooden table, and atop that table rested, on her forearms, the laziest employee of the Secret Flower Shop. Dozing in the late after-noon slow period, hardly able to keep her eyes open between the meditation and bird calls soundtrack her manager required be played over the speakers, and the hangover she sported from a bout of late night drinking with her roommates. She fidgeted with her nametag, “Ymir”, it said in sprawling black letters.

Ymir fidgeted, toyed and picked at everything within her reach while sitting atop an overturned milk carton, waiting for her shift to end. Every day it was the same thing, there were hardly any other employees, they had all gotten into catering-or something- leaving just Ymir and the manager to run the shop for, what was it, almost a year now. Despite Ymir’s laziness she was actually a very efficient worker, she was just bored most of the time. Orders did not come in often, but when they did it made enough money for the shop to carry on for months.   
Ymir was tall, long limbed and lean, her dark brown hair, tied up in pony tail with a red hair clip that left loose hair that framed her tanned and freckled face in a careless, but stylish manner. She wore the same thing, colored variations, almost every day, long sleeved grey shirts with only four buttons from the collar to just above the chest which she often left undone, revealing a toned nape and freckled chest. Her jeans were tattered, and her heavy combat boots were worn year round, despite the unforgiving northern winter receding into spring in the bustling cosmopolitan city.   
Her eyes were a kind of narrow that brought to mind ancestors who spent generations facing sandstorms, building empires from the fertile river basins that lay between the rolling yellow dunes. Her freckles and curved eyebrows gave off an air of constant boredom peppered with mischievous amusement. At this moment, however, there was no amusement; only boredom. So she sat, as she often did, hollow eyed and terrifically bored in the oasis she and her manager had built together. 

She was waiting for the paper truck to arrive, she would load rolls of paper of varying sizes, which she used to wrap bouquets, print receipts, make cards, and use to maintain hard copies of the shops financial records. Ymir let out a long winded sigh and glanced up at the clock, barely visible against the wall of mosses and ivy. She decided to check the walk-in fridge that preserved the flowers from rocky mountain tops, Bavarian hill sides, steamy Southeast Asian forests, and African Savannahs alike. Her favorite was the Bird of Paradise, a thick stemmed bright orange flower that sported, instead of leafy petals, strong triangular bursts of color opening in a fan like formation from the base. Ymir studied it carefully, trying to imagine the forest the flower had come from--though she knew it was grown in a greenhouse somewhere nearby, it was fun to imagine an khaki-clad explorer pressing it within her weather beaten journal, the book and flower swaying at her side through the month’s journey back to her cloudy temperate homeland on an rotting, rickety ship. 

The sound of the front door opening broke Ymir from her daydream. Annoyed at the drivers lateness, she took her time reaching the register. When we walked into the room she did not find the door propped open, as the driver often did, which allowed him to wheel in supplies, nor did she find the burly delivery guy. In fact, it seemed that there was no one at all. 

“Excuse me” Ymir whirled at the sound of a voice behind her, she was not usually taken by surprise- the hangover was probably to blame for that.

“Jesus! You scared me” Ymir said.

“Oh, Im sorry I didn’t mean to. When I came in I didn’t see anyone, so I thought it would be good to find someone who works here. Which is, well, you, Im guessing?” came the reply, in a light voice.

Ymir looked down at the girl who she practically towered over, she was small, very small in fact. The girl had bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair, a slight frame and a gentle smile. She was pretty, her eyes were lightly lined, with long eye lashes and pink glossy lips. Her white sweater was thrown over sky blue, floral print dress, long white stockings and blue flats with a large flowery bow on the toes. 

“Uh, that’s ok. Just not used to walk-in customers is all”

“I can see why, this place is pretty hard to find” she laughed. It was like the tinkling of bells.

“So, anything I can help you with?” Ymir asked, trying to be professional and ignore the dirty thoughts this girls smile brought to Ymir’s mind. Girls don’t like to be hit on when they are working or going about their day, Ymir reminded herself.

“Well, I just moved here and I would like to have some flowers to spruce up my room!”

“Okay, do you prefer something that matches your room, has a long vase life, or just smells nice?” 

Ymir had been scolded more times than she could count on the subject of customer service. Normally people placed their orders online or over the phone, and more often than not Ymir spoke to someone who knew what they were talking about- even used the scientific names of plants. The nature of the flower shop’s mysterious customers was still foggy for her, all she knew was that they didn’t mind when she was rude. 

Ymir had come a long way since ‘it’s a fucking flower, pick one’, and this particular customer was soft spoken, delicate looking, and downright beautiful. Being nice would not be too difficult. 

“Here, I’ll show you some stuff we just got in this morning. Far as I know, the greenhouses that we do business with mostly focus on tropical stuff. We get roses and the basics in for holidays, but we tend not to keep them in stock year round” 

Ymir talked as she made her way towards the refrigerators that held the flowers; glancing back to see the blonde girl in the sun dress struggling to keep up with her pace. Between batting away plants and hanging mosses, it took careful attention to navigate the thin boards that covered an irrigation system of rushing water just beneath the floor.

“Amazing, is there a river that runs below this store?” the girl asked, excited.

“It’s just an irrigation system. Its recycled water that starts from the walls and drips down, collecting down below these boards—we use a small pump in the back to add a little more” Ymir felt a small sense of pride explaining the system to the pretty girl behind her, normally people did not take much of an interest in the store. Whether they had seen more impressive displays, or if they were just intimidated by Ymir’s brusque demeanor, she was not sure. 

“Wow! I have never seen anything like this before, it really is incredible." 

“Thanks. Me and the boss thought it up” 

“You made this!?” the girl’s gentle voice was now raised in excitement that caused a blush to creep across Ymir's face. 

“Well, yeah. Not just me though. But yeah. Like it?” Ymir turned to the girl, a triumphant smile painted on her face. 

“I do. I love flowers. This place is....paradise” She said 

“Glad you like it. So, here’s the refrigerator, it’s a walk in, the flowers are arranged according to size, color, and shelf life. So, tell me again what you were looking for?”

 

Ymir stopped the girl in front of the refrigerator at the back of the store, the one she liked to go into to get some peace. Not that the store wasn’t soothing enough, it was just that sometimes the meditation and bird noise track sometimes got to be too much, she liked the solitude, almost remoteness that the enclosed aluminum space gave her. But mostly she just wanted to feel the cold air, and hear the hum of machines. 

“Oh! Im sorry, I never really explained did I? Well, the thing is….its kind of embarrassing..” the girl trailed off, looking at the floor and folding her hands together.

“What, are your walls carpeted or something?” Ymir once had the misfortune of renting a room in a renovated bowling alley. The carpeted 70’s walls, painted with bowling pins still had the stench of stale smoke clinging to them. 

“No, nothing like that. They’re light blue. But, well, you see I moved here on such short notice, and had no time to look at apartments so I just went online and…well”

The girl was struggling to find an answer, shifting her weight from side to side and biting her bottom lip. Ymir would be lying if she said she did not find it cute.

“…well?” Ymir prodded, curiosity now piqued.

“The whole place reeks of cat pee! I think the tenant before me must have had , like, 20 cats!” the girl said the whole sentence in one breath, closing her eyes and balling her fists as though it physically hurt her to say it.

Ymir burst out laughing “Is that what you’re embarrassed about? Geez, I used to live with four dudes, cat pee would be a Parisian perfume compared to that old place” 

The girl looked up at Ymir with the kind of blue eyes that make you feel as if you are floating in a deep, deep sea. Not the piercing blue, but a warm, billowing blue brine. Gentle.  
“Really?” the girl asked, hesitantly.

“Yah really. Were you really that self conscious of it?” Ymir placed a tanned hand on the girl’s sweater clad shoulder, the material was soft, cashmere, she figured. The girl felt slight, but sturdy underneath her large hand, but mostly, Ymir noticed, was that the girl felt warm.

“I told my co-worker about it and she it was gross, so I didn’t want to gross you out too” she laughed lightly again.

“Well fuck her, then” Ymir said.

The girl in the sun dress gasped at Ymir’s exclamation, and suddenly Ymir felt a cold panic run down her spine. She didn’t mean to make the girl angry, she was just saying what she thought.

Suddenly, the girl was overcome by a fit of giggling- hiding her face in her small, manicured hands. “ I cant believe you said that” she managed to say “I guess you’re right though. I mean, you don’t think it’s a big deal. What was her problem?” The girl let out along, satisfied sigh, and looked back up at Ymir’s almond brown eyes “Thanks..um…Ymir!” she took a moment to turn Ymir’s nametag to get a better look.

“…sure thing” Ymir said.

“That’s a pretty name” the girl smiled

“ Whats yours?”

“Krista” she beamed.

“Ok, well, Krista. Fuck your co-worker, and lets get the smell of cat pee out of your apartment” Ymir moved to open the door of the refrigerator but paused and turned to the girl waiting eagerly behind her “You did try bleach, air fresheners and all that stuff, right?”

“Oh yes! Of course, but there is still a faint smell in my room…and I don’t really like scented candles or the spray cans. I much prefer flowers.” 

She seemed like the kind of girl that would, Ymir thought. In fact, she seemed like the kind of girl that would wake up early, make breakfast for her equally gorgeous husband, complete with pancakes, melon slices, bacon and perfectly seasoned hollandaise, under the morning light filtering through their sun roof and Viennese windows in a large, suburban house, with a well kept lawn. This girl, Krista, seemed like the kind of girl that kept fresh flowers in the house, cooked and cleaned, all while maintaining a thriving professional career. Her house would be open, white washed, and always smell like flowers. Ymir suddenly felt jealous of the man that would have Krista on his arm, all dolled up in a fitted cocktail dress, holding a glass of champagne and making light conversation, sprinkled with her light, musical laugh. 

Ymir felt disappointment and anger well up inside her, but this, she knew as a familiar feeling as this was the way it always was with gay people. For them, straight people were always out of reach, queer people seemed to be the only people who knew the secret (it really seems to be a secret) of a fluid and ever changing sexuality, something straight people, for some reason thought was set in stone, and lived most of their lives totally unaware of the great loves they could share with other people. Passing them by, perhaps even the loves of their lives, like a ship in a self-inflicted night. 

Ymir did want to think about it. So she just led the girl into the walk-in refrigerator, when they entered the pair was hit by a burst of electrified cold air, the nonintoxicating scent of hundreds of fresh flowers from all corners of the globe. Inside there were ready-made bouquets sitting in small water cones, as well as flowers hanging from floor to ceiling, arranged by colors and placed in small containers, attached with wires, to the walls.

“Incredible” Krista ran her hands along the wall, caressing the petals and stems, leaning in, reveling in their scents.

“It must be great to work in such a beautiful store.” 

“It’s a job” Ymir replied flatly “Sounds like you should start thinking of a career change” 

“Well, a career change isn’t really an option at the moment. I just got a new job… I think they would be pretty upset if I left two weeks after I started”

“You should do what you want. Its only been two weeks, they wont have lost much time if you decide to leave. Its after 6 months, when you really start to hate being there, that’s when you are in trouble, and that’s when you piss people off”

Krista just smiled back at Ymir “I know. But I just can’t do that right now, Im all on my own. If I ever needed money I would have no one to turn to. That’s why I need this job- the pay is pretty good”

“Suit yourself” Ymir began collecting flowers from their spots on the wall, Krista watched, impressed at the speed at which the tall girl could improvise. She must have been working here a long time.

“Here, this okay? The lilacs just came in today, and they have a pretty strong scent, so it should overpower the uh…cat piss” Ymir held out a beautiful purple and white bouquet, peppered with small sprite-like white flowers. “Its perfect! Thank you Ymir.”

Ymir just grunted and led her customer out of the refrigerator and to the wooden table that served as a wrapping surface.

“You said you just moved here, was it for the job?”

Krista shifted onto on leg, looking uncomfortable “Sort of. Before this I was living with my grandparents on a small farm out west. There was never anyone around, just me and them.”

“No parents?”

“They don’t want me.”

Ymir looked up to see the ache in the girl’s eyes, those crystal blue with the wisps of blonde hair framing their gaze, she looked terribly lonely. 

“Me too” Ymir said simply  
“You came from a farm too?”   
“No, my parents didn’t want me. I don’t even remember what they looked like. I was raised by a neighbor, actually.”

“Im so sorry” Krista put her hand gently on Ymir’s arm, making the tall girl pause in her wrapping and turn to the small blonde.

“Ancient History really” Ymir dismissed.

Krista did not say anything but kept her hand on Ymir’s arm, it felt light, Ymir wanted to take the girls hand in hers and press kisses to her knuckles. She knew the loneliness the girl felt, she knew it all too well. It seemed natural for Ymir to feel the isolation, the screaming solitude, because after all, she was a selfish and nasty person; but for this sweet girl, Krista, to feel the ache of loneliness seemed like a cruel joke on the part of the world.

“All set. Ill ring you up.” 

As the girl fumbled in her purse for her wallet, Ymir realized that she really, no, desperately wanted to see Krista again. She was gentle and kind, her smile was sweet and her eyes made Ymir’s chest feel funny. If she was to see this girl again she had better fucking do something.

“Krista. We have a promotion for new customers. Their second purchase is free.”

“Really! That’s great! Guess I’d better come back huh?”

Ymir gave self satisfied smile before suddenly remembering there was another person working here, and the boss would not be happy to find that Ymir was telling customers they could get free shit.

“ But uh, only between the hours of 11:00-8:30 on weekdays” Ymir added, handing the bouquet to Krista.

“Oh, that’s odd. But, okay! Hope to see you soon Ymir” 

“Yeah”

With that Krista turned and walked out while Ymir watched the way her hips swung, the dress sun dress fluttering around her legs. She muttered something about hating to see people go but loving to watch them leave and went back to lazing around, waiting for the flower delivery guy.

 

The next few days went on without much incident. A couple cats managed to sneak into the shop from the back alley, dragging in cigarette butts and restaurant-flung filth, it only took 45 minutes to catch all of them this time. Ymir dragged her bones to the subway and slept past her stop. When she finally made it home to her apartment, forever in a state of rumbling, as the building was directly under a commuter rail over pass, and her room was under the apartment of some of the cities best drag queens. They were gorgeous, and on the up and up, but for fucks sake did they have to practice their routines in heels? Okay, but at 3am? Ymir was trying to sleep!

Ymir once made the mistake of asking one of them in the elevator while they waited for the rusted gears to grind the archaic pulleys back to working order, and received a snarky answer and a long rant about how much work true beauty took, and if she ever wanted to be beautiful she could, to which she answered if beauty meant 3am stilettos then she would rather stay ugly thank you very much to which the woman asked-havent you ever been interested in, she looked Ymir up and down, some pretty girl? Don’t you want to catch her eye? Ymir was aghast that the woman could tell that she was into girls (everyone could tell), and if she would give her a fucking drag of her cigarette, and jesus there was such a hot girl in her store the other day, she managed to give her a reason to come back but, shit, how the hell is she supposed to seduce a straight girl? The woman, now leaning against the water stained elevator wall that now reeked of smoke instead of a new species of mold and ammonia asked what kind of straight, and gave Ymir a sympathetic look and a “oh honey” when Ymir told her “the yoga class, homemade strawberry shortcake and Pinot Grigio kind”.

The pair chain smoked and talked about their love problems in the rusted elevator, until eventually, it groaned to life and dropped Ymir off on her floor, and The Queen on hers. The heels didn’t stop, because ‘art never stops’ and rugs are not as close to the feeling of a stage, and if she can afford the time to practice on carpet then re-learn a routine on the stage then she would also have time to land herself a Channing Tatum type man, complete with a hedge fund, a wine cellar, house in the Alps and a fucking ten inch dick then wouldn’t she? All handsome and buff, oh yes. But you don’t hear manly workboots boots on those floors, comin’ in to take mama to a matinee’, and until you do then you can learn to live with my heels, Ymir. If I can tape my balls then you can wear earplugs, honey.

So Ymir learned to live with it, she pulled a couple beers from the fridge and slept a little easier, knowing whose heels were slamming around above her, and she lay in her bed, slipped in the earplugs, and dreamed until morning. 

 

It was about a week and half before Krista showed up at the shop again. Ymir was using the store laptop to play Plants vs Zombies, and didn’t hear the bell ring when Krista walked in.

“Ha. Take that, fuckers” Ymir muttered, blasting a row of digitized zombies. Krista approached the desk and watched the tall, surly, dark haired girl hunch over the lap top that seemed too small for her looming frame, as she furiously clicked away, brows furrowed with intense concentration.

Krista could not help but smile at the scene before her, but decided it was time to let the girl know she was there. Ymir did not seem to hear her the first couple of times Krista called out to her, she did however notice when Krista inched close and gently blew a puff of air at Ymirs loose strands of hair. The tanned girl turned a scorching glare at the small girl that quickly dissipated into surprise. The tall, dark haired girl had a very intimidating gaze, her earthy brown eyes appeared at first to be serene, bored even, but there was a quiet ferocity to her that Krista was not yet sure if she should be afraid of.

“Krista” she said levelly.

“Ymir.” Krista shot back.

“Feeling bold, are we?”

“Not bold. More like playful” Ymir rolled her eyes. Krista seemed to radiate self satisfaction. Her ponytail bobbed when she bounced on her heels, blue jeans and a loose, summery white shirt were a contrast to her dress last week. Why did Ymir remember what the girl wore last week, shit, she didn’t even remember what she had for breakfast.  
“Here for your complimentary bouquet miss Lenz?” Ymir asked, donning an over dramatic Edwardian butler accent.

Ymir hoped to whatever god there was, Jehova, Allah, Buddha, Oprah- that the small blonde girl did not call her boss that morning asking about the free bouquets, Or mentioned the promotion. The promotion which had been thought up using what controlled Ymir’s more, lets say, primal part of her brain, and most certainly not with any help from the business savvy part. Though the business savvy did scream at her not to give this pretty straight girl a fifty dollar bunch of flowers that would end up coming out of her own pocket, the primal part of her brain swatted it down, like a fly in a tidal wave, saying only ‘fucking look at her! I’m giving her the damn flowers’.

“Oh no, I mean yes, but actually I was wondering if I could just….sit here for a bit?”

“What” Kristas statement caused Ymir to close the laptop and give the small girl her full attention.

“Listen, I had a pretty crappy day at work, and honestly Im starting to miss the scenery from home. This place is so tranquil, I was wondering if I could just, sit?” 

“Like sit here?”

“Here, I can buy something if you—

Ymir cut in “Like sit on this bench, while Im here and everything?”

“Well yeah. What, do you think I would ask you to leave your own store?”

Ymir studied the girl suspiciously, her soft looking hair and blue eyes, the lids carefully accentuated with grey-green hues.

“No, its just no one ever asked that before.”

“First walk-in customer, first to ask to sit in and enjoy the atmosphere. Im giving you a lot of firsts.”

“If its you I don’t mind” Ymir winked at Krista, sure she had this girl at her own game

“Ill be gentle” Krista touched her fingers to her lips and gave the stunned shop girl her best lip trembling wink.

“You are full of surprises” Ymir chuckled, from where she was assembling what would be the ninety ninth of about a hundred table garnishes ordered from a hotel down the road.  
“Thanks” Krista looked up from her spot on the bench, it was behind the cash register, just out of sight, Ymir napped there often on slow days. “Also, Im glad you let me hang out here. Its really relaxing, I feel recharged!”

“Good, then you can get out of here and stop bugging me.”

“If I was bothering you then you should have just told me” Krista sounded hurt, Ymir’s view was blocked by a couple of massive palm leaves.

“If you are going to free load, might as well come over here and help” Suddenly she heard a rustling and Krista was at her side, beaming up at her.

“Id love to!” she chirped.

Ymir guided Krista’s small hands through the process of clipping stems and trimming leaves until the piece was ready. She managed to lean over the girl at times and brush against her shoulders, testing to see if Krista would move away when she got close. She didn’t, in fact, the girl seemed to lean into Ymir’s frame whenever they were at the same side of the table.

“It’s a lot more detail oriented than I thought. Actually, its kind of meditative. That must be why you seem so calm all the time” Krista watched as Ymir placed their finished product in a box and moved it near the door. “Who picks those up?”

“Gotta go deliver it.”

“Now?”

“Yup. Closing time-you don’t have to go, but you cant stay here”

“Oh” Krista was disappointed, she had kind of hoped she would get to talk to Ymir more. The end of their hangout was cut unceremoniously short; the last hour was spent in a comfortable silence. Ymir worked, and Krista just lay on the bench listening the rush of water and click of Ymirs scissors. They talked occasionally, but they didn’t need to. It was nice, Krista had kind of hoped to keep hanging out with the surly shop girl with the cute freckles.

“Coming?” 

Ymir was standing by the door, looking impatiently at Krista.

“Oh. Uh, yeah” Krista grabbed her bag and shuffled out the door. Ymir turned off the lights and gestured to the boxes now sitting outside, pulling keys out of her pocket.  
“Ever done a delivery?”

Krista grabbed Ymirs arm and pulled her close, Kristas face came to about her shoulders. Ymir returned the hug awkwardly, first placing her hands on Krista’s shoulders before deciding to move to her hips, embracing the excited blonde in a proper hug.  
“  
Krista watched the city lights pass by through the window of the van occasionally glancing over at Ymir as she struggled with the sticking gear shift. The flower van was a shelled out jalopy, no interior siding or upholstery, the seats had tears and the radio was missing from the dashboard. Ymir had told Krista that her and the boss sold it to a ‘chop shop’ for gas when the store had first started out. 

It was hard to imagine the a flower shop that catered to high profile customers ever had a rough phase—businesses like those always seemed to just appear out of nowhere.  
“You keep saying you and ‘the boss’, aren’t there any other employees?”

“We had some, but they quit. The Boss just never hired anyone back. I like it that way though, I don’t have to deal with any workplace drama”

“Workplace drama ruins everything that you liked about the job in the first place” Krista sighed and leaned against the window.

“Co workers driving you nuts, huh?” Ymir chuckled as she shifted down for a stop light. Cussing lightly as the lever caught, making the car jump a bit.

“Its like, no matter how hard you try to stay out of it, you get dragged in some way or another. Some guy keeps acting like Im interested in him, and its all I can do not to scream”  
“Why what does he do?”

“I work with him, so I try really hard to be nice, you know? And its like every time I laugh at his jokes, or agree with one of his ideas, he takes it as an invitation. Even when I email him about a report that he hasn’t finished he thinks that Im giving him special treatment.”

“So tell him to fuck off”

“Ymir, I cant do that. I work with him. When I talked to him about it, tried really hard to be polite and tell him that I wasn’t interested. He got really angry, and now he looks for every opportunity to put me down. In front of everyone! Even when I contribute work he sends out team emails saying there’s a lot of mistakes and asks if someone could fix them, or if I talk during a conference he shoots me down. Every time! He makes me look bad, and now people aren’t taking my work seriously! Is just so! UGH!”

“That’s bullshit. This wouldn’t happen if you were a dude”

“I don’t know. I think its just him. Hes an asshole”

“Yeah but people at your work should be standing up for you. Just because this guy isn’t yelling at you doesn’t mean he isn’t being an aggressive dickwad to someone who is only trying to do their job”

“Okay fine, so what if its cuz Im a woman. What the fuck am I supposed to do about it!? Go on strike? If I call him out people will just peg me for the agitator!”

A bus passed the Krista and Ymir’s van, people sitting on blue plastic chairs next to large windows, staring at their phones, reading books, or looing down into passenger cars. A small boy waved at Krista, who waved back happily.

“Looks to me like you got three options: one, you talk to the human resources department, which will talk to him, and since he isn’t being an overt agrresive ass then he will probably talk himself out of it and then make it worse later. Two, you can just live with it until you find another job, or three fight back in an equally underhanded passive aggressive way. Or, four, kick him in the nads”

“That’s all so much work” Krista buried her head in her hands “why cant things just be simple”

“That’s life squirt” Ymir ran her hands through her dark hair, a smirk flashed across her face as she turned to Krista “ If life were fair, how could we have fun with the power play?”   
“Power…play?” Krista glanced up from her slumped position to see Ymir’s eyes burning with devilish anticipation.

“Playing people’s powers, duh. Look, everyone's got strength and weaknesses, but that doesn't matter, because its what the hive mind sees, it what society sees that matters, right?  
Krista was trying to follow “right…?”

“ This is what makes shit interesting! Yeah, he’s a dick and you’re a nice girl, so people see whatever the fuck he does as justified and righteous. Meh” Ymir shrugged her shoulders, as if stating that bread comes from wheat. “So you just cant do the obvious, you cant confront him in front of people, and you also cant let people see that he bothers you, cuz then people would think ‘ooo0oh so he’s right. If it wasn’t her fault then his actions wouldn’t bother her. 

 

“Oh, that makes sense. Yeah” Krista felt a smile creep up, she was really starting to like Ymir, who was more insightful than she had imagined.

“So you play him without breaking your character. The quiet, cute, nice girl” Ymir faced Krista, and with a triumphant grin, patted her shoulders.

“Okay….but how do I play him?”

Its work, make him look bad before he makes you look bad. Get to meetings early, fuck with his presentations, give him notes that are wrong, whatever”  
“That seems awful underhanded”

“Well duh. That’s the only role you can play and be taken seriously, sweet cheeks”   
Krista sighed “I don’t like that”

“Yeah, well. Some battles you can fight with a sword of fem slashing glory, but some you cant” Ymir said.

“You seem to be pretty experienced in this kind of stuff” Krista ventured. It was starting to rain, making the streets glow under the streetlights and light shower.

“Never had many problems with this stuff cuz of the way I look, not like I don’t notice it when it happens though” 

“The way you look?” Krista asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb. Im scary looking. Tall, skinny and ugly. I don’t care though, it makes people leave me out of the ‘girls are this, girls are that’ bullshit” She snorted.

“You’re not ugly Ymir, you’re stunning” Krista was exasperated that the dark, slim and freckled woman could ever think that she was anything but gorgeous.  
Ymir glanced over at Krista, chuckling. “Very kind of you Krista, but I know what I am and Im perfectly okay with it” Ymir turned back to the road, a contented smile on her face.   
“Ymir! How could you give me that whole speech on fighting back while, the whole time, you listen to people who say mean things about the way you look!”  
“Im tired of this conversation” Ymir said flatly “We’re here anyways, so get out and help me with the boxes”

Krista galred at her dark friend as they pulled into an underground garage attached to the hotel. Ymir turned the van off and hopped out, opening the back doors and pulling the boxes out. 

“Sure you can carry these now?” Ymir asked playfully. 

“Just give it to me” Krista spat. She was not in the mood for this anymore. At first Krista was inspired by Ymir’s analysis on her workplace dilemma, it was like a dream. Not only did Ymir listen, but she had something to say to Krista. It was like a real friendship, but as soon as the conversation turned on Ymir, it was like she retreated back behind her walls. Stupid Ymir, how is it that she can be so understanding of some problems, and then so blind when it comes to her own self?

“Woah now. You mad?” Ymir elbowed the small blonde as they entered the service elevator carrying the boxes.

“Youre not ugly Ymir” Krista huffed.

The taller girl rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall “Jesus Krista. Fine Im not ugly”

The small blonde furrowed her brows and looked up at her tanned friend “Don’t just say it because Im mad.”

“Well what the fuck do you want me to say then?” 

“Nothing. Just, forget it” Krista looked away, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment boiling in her stomach.

The taller girl moved to stand in front of the pouting blonde girl, leaning down until their eyes were level.

“Look, its nice that you care, really. But I don’t give a fuck about what the way I look, and you shouldn't give a fuck about whether people think you are competent at work or not. Either way we are giving no fucks. Lets just get this delivery over and you wont ever have to see me again, okay?” There was a hint of disappointment in Ymir’s brown eyes. Krista’s heart swelled to think her companion regretted upsetting her. With that thought, Krista made a full recovery, and with newly bright eyes leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek “Its ok. I forgive you. Lets just have fun!” 

Ymir stumbled back, nearly dropping the boxes. “Wha-? Did you just?”

Krista giggled as the elevator doors opened to reveal a bustling hotel kitchen. Krista gave Ymir a playful wink and trotted out the doors.

A voice called from the other side of the room “Oye, the flower people are here! Someone go get Lyla”

Krista paused, unsure where to go next and let Ymir take the lead, who seemed to wobble past her in a kind of dreamlike daze. She was very funny. Krista had not expected such an extreme reaction to something as little as a peck on the cheek from the gruff and rigid Ymir. 

“Ymir! Early as always, Thank you for completing this on such short notice” A poise looking woman burst through the doors, and smiled cordially at Ymir and Krista. “Oh, this is a new face, nice to make your acquaintance, I'm Lyla, the acting manager of Ritz Carlton” she held out her hand, but Krista was unable to take it with the boxes she was holding and only nodded and introduced herself.

“Krista! Beautiful name. How silly of me to try and shake your hand, force of habit I'm afraid. Your arms must be tired, here let me show you to where you can put those down”  
They were led down a lavish hallway into a large ballroom with crystal chandeliers, the walls were lined with colossal French windows, red velvet curtains expertly tied with golden ropes. There was a stage set up, and about a hundred tables, already set with silverware and plates. 

“Wow” Krista uttered under her breath. She had no idea that the small flower shop her gruff and sleepy friend worked at had such high profile customers. Suddenly Ymir's slow work pace seemed incredible, like she had the skills, did her work and didn't give a fuck. Krista felt a swell of pride in her, thinking about Ymir working until late at night in that shop, making arrangements for customers of the highest order.

“Here we are! You can set them down anywhere, really we’ll take care of the rest” 

Ymir and Krista set the boxes near the doors. 

“Hey, Lyla, want to open up the boxes and take a look, make sure they are alright?” Ymir asked Lyla, who was adjusting a curtain by the door and immediately turned to face them.

“Oh no, no. I know your work is top notch. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do this job. We’re hosting a dinner for foreign delegates this evening. Oh! I nearly forgot, here-“ The woman trotted over to cart and pulled a box from under the white cover.

“A gift, as thanks for your always astonishing craftsmanship. You girls enjoy now! Ive got to run, talk to you soon!” and with that she left the two standing in a large ballroom, fit for royalty, listening to the echoes of the kitchen. And leaving Krista, once again, impressed with her friend.

“She’s always like that. Nice lady, but sometimes I think she must have two hearts with the way she runs this place. Her stamina, its like, inhuman.”

Krista laughed “A lot of people must seem like that to you. I don’t think I have ever met anybody who yawns as much as you do”

Ymir shot Krista a playful glare “Hey! Watch it.”

Krista just smiled and gingerly opened the box Layla had presented to them, and was taken aback at what was inside.  
“Oh my God! Ymir! This-- this is very expensive wine!” 

Ymir grunted and yanked the bottle from krista’s hands, running her hands through her hair as she attempted to read the bottle. 

“How do you know what it is, its in French. Can you speak French?”

“ I can. But Ymir, have you really never heard of this wine?” Krista whirled around, looking up at the girl, who was leaning down, their noses almost touching   
“Not a wine person” Ymir said cooly and pulled away. 

“Ymir, these bottles go for almost two hundred dollar.s” 

“Woah! Guess we’ll have to drink it then!” Ymir threw her head back and laughed “Gotta say, never ate or drank anything that was worth more than the clothes on my back!”  
“We cant drink it now, you have to drive” Krista gave Ymir a scolding look. 

“We could-we could go to my place and drink it. That is, if you’re not busy or anything” Krista offered shyly. She was hoping she didn’t sound clingy, all she wanted was to spend more time with Ymir. She was tall, freckled and sexy, in a kind of ‘back off’ way, but she seemed to have a soft spot for Krista, and that only served to make Krista more interested. It didn’t hurt that she now knew that Ymir was really good with her hands. Krista’s mind began to wonder as she glanced at the tall brunettes hands, but was cut off by an abrupt answer from the brunette.

“Yeah?” Ymir arched an eyebrow and looked down at the small girl.

“Yeah” she said, sounding more serious that she had intended, which made Ymir chuckle.

“So, Ill just drive to your place, park the van and we can have ourselves a little party. You sure you want to party with me? I can get pretty wild” Ymir winked at Krista, hoping to get one of her flustered reactions, but Krista was too excited to be flustered.

“Great! Lets go!” Krista grabbed Ymir's arm and led the way back to the elevators.

When they hit the button for the garage level, Krista remembered the last thing Ymir had said and thought she could play that game too.

“Oh, and Ymir?”

“Hm?”  
“Don’t worry, I like wild” she smiled innocently at the tall girl who gaped back at her.

“Well look at you, playing back huh?”

“Im not playing” Krista laughed and exited the elevator, wishing she could see the look on Ymir’s tanned face. She couldn’t, and Ymir was glad for that, as a furious blush was making its way across her cheeks. She really had to stop underestimating Krista. 

 

The van pulled into a gravel parking lot that sat between two high rise, sandstone buildings. The Ymir jiggled the rusted driver’s side door open and waited for the small blonde girl to scurry over and lead her to her apartment. “Nice place” Ymir noted under her breath as her eyes scaled the large building, had to be thirty floors at least, each apartment had its own small balcony with enough room for two chairs and a small reading table. “Thanks, but its nicer looking on the outside, believe it or not. The inside smells like pee.” the small girl ruffled through her bag for her keys as they made their way to entrance

“Oh, I can believe it. Slum-Lording 101, make it look just nice enough so they pay premium, but as soon as they sign the lease, mysterious water leakage and peeling wallpaper, right?”

Krista giggled “sounds like you’ve been through this before.”

“Lets just say my kitchen is my bedroom, living room and closet, all in one.” 

Ymir and Krista's shadows overlapped as they approached the glass door emitting a soft electric glow. Krista jumbled the keys and pushed the door open “Im on the twelfth floor, but there's no elevator”

“Of course there is no elevator” Ymir said, her sarcastic bite not escaping Krista’s notice

The going was okay until the ninth floor, where Ymir’s cigarette habit caught up with her, she tried to mask the volume of her breathing but failed “You okay Ymir?”  
“fine” she huffed “its just. Smoking” was all she managed to the concerned Krista, looking down on her dark haired friend as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. 

Finally, Krista pushed the door to her apartment open, Ymir followed her in, Krista tried to steady her hand as she switched on the lights, having Ymir here, the smoky beauty from the flower shop, was more than a littler nerve wracking. 

“You got a bottle opener?” Ymir called from down the hall, Krista had already rushed into the kitchen to make sure she didn’t leave any messes for the girl to see.   
“Yeah” Krista called back.

Footsteps came from the hall and soon the tall girl stood in the threshold to the kitchen, it was an open kitchen, only a half counter separated it from the living room. There were sliding glass doors leading to the balcony, you could see the whole city just sitting at the counter. Krista kept her apartment immaculate, not a dish in the sink nor a pillow out of place. “Dayum girl. Nice digs” Ymir whistled and approached the small blonde, who was leaning over a drawer, startling her. “What’cha lookin’ for” she asked.

“O-oh! The um, bottle opener. Here” she handed it to Ymir who pulled the wine bottle out of the box and effortlessly pulled the cork out. “Glass?” Ymir seemed to startle her small companion again, who was dreamily watching Ymir open the wine bottle.

“Oye, Krista, you alright?” 

Krista snapped out of her daze “Yes! Of course. Here, Ill get us some glasses” she darted over to a cabinet, painted white and pulled out two wine glasses, placing them on the counter that divided the kitchen and living room. She watched as Ymir pulled out a tall chair and sat, on one side, gesturing for Krista to do the same.   
“We should sit on the balcony! Its so nice out, after all” she stammered.

 

Ymir just shrugged and stood, as the two situated themselves on the small balcony, the iron chairs were nearly shoulder to shoulder, allowing for a city view, with a table in front of them where they placed their glasses, now full to the brim.

Krista laughed to herself as she looked at the glasses, it was clear that Ymir was more used to cheap beer than wine.

“Uhm, not that Im complaining or anything, but Ymir, have you ever drank wine before?”

Ymir just rolled her eyes “of course I have. It usually came in a box though, why, whatd I do wrong?”

Krista couldn’t help but laugh as she explained to her tall friend that wine glasses were only supposed to be filled just below the one-third mark, not all the way to brim, it wasn’t like beer. Ymir only stared at her, asking why would anyone bother drinking such a small amount, you just have to refill it more often, which meant getting up more often and just so she knew,she was quite fucking comfortable right where she fucking was.

Krista smiled and laughed, amused at her tanned friend’s logic.

“Cheers” Ymir lifted her glass and gazed in to Krista’s large, crystal blue eyes, smiling warmly, the city lights glowing beyond the balcony where the two sat, shoulder against each other, feeling the warmth of the other. “Thanks for keeping me company squirt.”

Krista smiled to herself “I enjoyed it thoroughly” she said as she leaned into Ymirs lean shoulder, “Cheers.” The glasses clinked and her tall friend took a sip and scrunched her face at the bitterness.

“This doesn't taste like it cost a hundred and fifty bucks.”

Krista took another sip, swirling the dark red liquid around her mouth “Well it is wine” she said matter of factly, Krista actually enjoyed the taste of wine, but any kind of liquor she knew took some time to get used to. Her grandparents used to own a small vineyard, and helping make wine during the summers was one of her fondest memories. Her grandfather would always get excited and end up tasting the wine, and tasting it, and tasting it. That of course led to Krista and her grandmother bonding as they rolled him over to sleep it off in the barn. They would have a couple glasses and make dinner before taking it to the farmers market the next day. She really liked those quiet days. No trying to keep out of the way, no reading nasty letters from her father. It was one of the only tastes of living in the moment she ever experienced. 

Krista returned to the present, her tall friend resting her feet on the table, normally she would ask guests to put their feet down, like her grandmother always asked her to do, but she felt oddly at peace. She let Ymir stay that way.

“ So, Ymir, what do you think a hundred and fifty dollars should taste like?”

Ymir thought for a moment, a cool night breeze passed through her dark hair as she gazed across city’s horizon, buildings speckled by lights left on in offices, dorm rooms and apartments. She often wondered who was in those rooms so late at night, high above the city, didn’t they have a home to go back to?

“Lets see. A hundred and fifty bucks. It’s a lot of money, so I’d sure as shit expect it would be just about the most delicious fucking thing I've ever put in my mouth. So I’d say, southern fried chicken, wrapped in cream puffs and chocolate syrup burrito, dressed with cream cheese, prime rid and covered in gravy” She said, to a stupefied Krista. “Oh, and with a chocolate covered bacon. And prosciutto with mozzarella.”

Krista lifted her heard off of Ymir's shoulder to look her in the eye “that’s what you think a hundred and fifty dollars tastes like?”

Ymir grunted “the only thing taste Id pay that much for, yeah”

“But its all fried food.” 

“So? Whats your point.”

“Ymir, I can make you all of those things and it would definitely be under a hundred and fifty dollars.”

“You can?” Ymirs face suddenly lit up. Krista stumbled in her reply, surprised to see that her gruff friend wear such a child-like expression.

“Y-yes. Of course, they are all pretty easy. I can cook for you anytime, just let me know so I can buy the ingredients” Krista her eyes trained on the skyline and continued nursing her glass of wine, unsure why she was feeling so nervous.

“Awesome” Ymir sighed in satisfaction, placed her hands behind her head and leaned back against the glass door, tilting her chair back “Maybe life isn’t so shitty after all. I got a pretty cushy job, enough money to buy booze and keep up my Xbox gold account, and now, I got a girl that’ll cook me delicious food” 

Krista turned just in time to catch her tanned friend’s playful wink, it made the small girl’s breath catch, the wine had decided on its own to throw itself down her lung passages, starting a frenzied coughing fit. Krista’s small body hunched over, she tried to cover her mouth a midst the spasms but had little luck. What did Ymir just say!? Was she trying to give a hint!? 

Ymir looked on in amusement at the girls coughing, clearly she had caught her off guard and it was immensely satisfying. However, try as she might, Ymir could not decide whether Krista being caught off guard meant that she might have a chance with this girl, or if it was simply because Krista didn’t like the idea of being enlisted to help Ymir learn how to cook. 

Images of Krista lying dead on the balcony flashed in Ymir’s mind, and in near hysterics she leapt out of her chair, in an attempt to alleviate her friends coughing fit by slamming her hands against the small girls back, practically knocking her out of her chair. 

“Shit! Sorry! Uh, oh geez, here” Ymir slid off her and stood behind Krista, and put her hand on the small of Krista’s back, rubbing apologetically. She couldn’t understand wehre her nerves had gone. Whenever her roommates were choking she always laughed and slapped them as hard as she could, hoping to get an angry reaction. Maybe that explained it, she forgot herself for a moment- got too comfortable, not realizing she wasn’t with her roommate of three years, but the cute girl at the store who she hardly knew.   
“Fuck, sorry, here you go” Ymir handed the girl a glass of water that was sitting on the table

 

Krista, doubled over, had recovered long enough to sputter out that she was alright, and for Ymir not to worry, oh, and that the water she was trying to force down her throat was not necessary, she will be just fine if Ymir could just give her a moment.

“Ymir, Ymir, I’m-f-fine!” she called over her shoulder, gesturing for Ymir to please just sit down and stop aimlessly hitting her back, which was now searing in pain from Ymir’s heartfelt but utterly violent over-reaction. Krista found herself hunched over hands resting on her knees, with Ymir hovering over her, unsure of what to do with her hands after Krista told her to stop. As Krista’s breathing stabilized, she heard her friends voice, devoid of its low, smoky inflection and instead sounding uncharacteristically shaken.

“Jesus Krista, are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, its just… you know, with my roommate, kinda force of habit I guess.” Ymir said.

“Ymir, its fine, don’t worry” Krista panted. this time rubbing circles on Krista’s back as she regained her composure. She studied the girls shirt as did this, the loose fitting white camisole had a deep collar, exposing one of Krista’s bra straps and smooth creamy skin, with her hair pulled gently over one shoulder, something Ymir had been trying to avoid looking at all night. 

As she sat there with the girl, rubbing her back, feeling the cloth under her hands, cotton had never seemed as soft as it was when it was worn by Krista. This girl had a way of making everything melt, as if into a syrupy cloud.

Krista was breathing normally, and allowed herself a chuckle as she surveyed the overturned table, chairs, and smashes wine glasses covering her deck. She would have to clean it up later, but for now it was just entertaining to think that Ymir turns into a frenzied tornado when she panics.

“If I ever get hurt, I want you to be as far away from me as possible” Krista mused

“Heh, yeah, I seem to have that effect on people” Ymir joked.

“So is it normal for you to hit your roommate as hard as you can when shes choking?” Krista said, both amused and surprised.

“He.” Ymir corrected “and yeah, I’d do it to get a rise out of him, he’s titan sized, so whenever I had the chance Id see if I could make a dent in him. Im sure my hits only felt like flys buzzing to him though”

“Wait, so you would try and hit him when he was vulnerable?”

Ymir looked down at the girl, she didn’t quite understand the relationship she had with her roommate, so she had better fucking clarify it before she comes off as a monster  
“He would do the same to me, it was like, our way of bonding you, know?  
We were always taking cracks at each other, me and Bert, like, I’d sneeze and suddenly he’d have me on the floor, mouthful of dust bunnies, or he would be in the bathroom and Id kick the door open and spray him with water” Ymir looked off wistfully, the memories warming her heartstrings.

Meanwhile Krista just stared up at her friend with disbelief. Did people really act like that? She had heard of it before, the kind of play-fighting that went on between boys from childhood to early adulthood. The groups of boys, that sometimes had a girl or two, riding bikes along the country roads would often pass her by, as she was working on the farm. They would never ask her to play, but they always looked like they were having fun. Krista longed to join them, but she knew her grandparents would never let her, nor would the kids want to play with her either. After all, everyone in town knew why she was there and knew to stay away.

One summer Krista was painting the fence by the road when the kids swept by, the boy that had been leading the group had been replaced by a wild red haired girl, she was covered in cuts and bruises and had dirt on her face but she had the respect of the group of boys, she had to have been pretty tough. Krista watched the girl grow up, and always longed to talk to her but never got the courage to do so

She had just started to think, as she recalled the memory that Ymir and the girl on the bike had a lot in common. They both possessed a certain kind of fire in them, the kind that made people want to follow them, Krista couldn’t help but be enticed by that energy. Though Ymir’s fire seemed more a blue fire, the kind that burns hot and low, close to the wood, rather than being the tips that lick the sky—Krista loved it all the same.

Imagining the gang of kids on their bikes, riding down to the river, with kid Ymir in tow, freckle faced and sunburnt, covered in mud and laughing as she teased the boys and kicked up dirt with the back wheel of her bike made Krista warm inside. It was like she knew Ymir already, and she had always wanted to talk to her.

 

“I wish I had a friend like that” Krista sighed wistfully.

“You do now” Ymir tussled Krista’s hair affectionately and plopped back down in her chair.

Krista’s heart warmed at the gesture, she was so happy, that’s all she had ever wanted. To be a part of the gang of kids, to be part of something, really, anything. She was always so alone.

“Thanks. Ill be sure to beat you up next time you sneeze.”

Ymir chuckled lightly and smiled, glad that her small companion understood the type of relationship she had with Bert.

Krista sighed and relaxed as Ymir wrapped her arms around the girl, leaning over to lay her head on Krista’s shoulder. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the sounds of cars passing on the street below.

There was something nagging at Krista though, something she just couldn’t let go. Ymir had said Krista was ‘a girl to cook her food’, did she mean, like girlfriend? The term made her heart beat erratically, pumping blood to her hands and making her hands sweat. If she didn’t ask, then this would be gnawing at her all night. She was going to do it, she was going to ask Ymir, so she mustered her strength and did her best to sound calm.

“What did you mean by that” Krista broke the silence with a soft voice.

“Hmm? By what?”

“That you had a girl to make you food.” Krista looked down at her hands, she was sitting between Ymirs legs, leaning against her chest while the girl rubbed lazy circles into her back. It felt nice. 

“I'm a shitty cook is all. Meals for me are mostly frozen dinners, pasta and cereal. You said you would cook real stuff for me” Ymir knew damn well what Krista was asking, but she wanted to see how far she could push it first.

“Fried food is hardly ‘real’ food” Krista retorted.

“S’better than what Im eating now.” 

“Hm.”

“Just 'cuz you cook for me doesn't mean you’re my woman. Feminism has come a long way since those days you know”. Although, if you wanted to be my woman I would certainly consider it; though you would have to take a number and get in line” she mused. 

Krista jumped “That’s not what I thought, Ymir!” 

“Oh no?” Ymir teased.

“No! I just- I was just surprised!”

“What exactly were you surprised about, hmm? That I have Xbox Gold or that I called you ‘ a girl to make me food’? If it’s the Xbox thing, well, I’ll have you know I'm a modern woman and I enjoy video games as much as the next person. Or…” Ymir paused, a wicked grin creeping across her face “or was it that I said I've got a girl that will make me delicious food? Did you picture yourself in my apartment, waiting anxiously for me to get home, wearing nothing but an apron, hoping that instead of eating first, Ill sweep you into my arms, and march you off to bed, for a night of wild, lesb-“

“Oh my god! Ymir, stop teasing me!” Frustrated, Krista pulled her knees up and buried her face in her lap as Ymir tousled Krista’s hair, laughing.

“Christ, Krista, take a joke!” she chuckled.

Krista let out an exasperated sigh “honestly, Ymir sometimes I just don’t know whats going on in your head” Krisa hoped that Ymir couldn’t see the wild blush the scene Ymir had painted was causing, her face was burning so hot that she was sure it had even reached her ears. She calmly brushed her hair over her ears for good measure and shrugged Ymirs arms off.

“We should clean this up, I don’t want to leave broken glass around” she said as she stood.

“Hmph. You’re not fun” Ymir said from her seat, watching Krista sweep the broken glass into a pile with her foot. 

“Neither is broken glass” Krista said sternly.

“Whatever” Ymir stood and helped Krista clean up the balcony, after all, she was the one responsible for the mess. Sort of, anyway.

When the mess was cleared, Krista led her friend to the kitchen, where she pulled a glistening pecan pie from the fridge and placed it in the microwave to warm.

“Pecan pie, huh? Girl after my own heart” Ymir winked.

Krista just rolled her eyes and pulled out plates and forks.

When the pie was placed in front of her, Ymir did not waste a second in scarfing it down. Krista watched in amazement “Wow, you were hungry”

Ymir only grunted and kept her eyes glued to the food in front of her.

Krista let out a sigh, Ymir’s tan, freckled face, her jawline was sharp and strong, complimented by her dark almond eyes that always gave off a mischievous twinkle.   
A sinking feeling was beginning to take over as Krista sat at the counter with Ymir. Her friend was attractive, very attractive, but how could she find out if she was into girls too?

“Hows you’re room, still smell like cat piss?” Ymir asked, between mouthfuls.

“Hm? What? Oh! No, not anymore, thanks to your flowers!” Krista smiled.

“Yeah?” Ymir scraped up the last bit of pie and stood, placing a hand on Krista’s shoulder, trying not imagine the sensation of Krista’s skin under her white camisole “let me see” she said, brushing the thoughts away.

Krista was only picking at her food, far too nervous to eat, so she was glad for the distraction, she stood and made her way across the living room to her room, motioning for Ymir to follow her.

When she opened the door a waft of fresh flowery scents washed over them, highlighted by a tidy room, painted a soft, foamy, blue. The room was sparingly decorated, a light wood dresser with a stereo on top, two bedside tables sat at either side of the bed, one with a lamp and a small pile of books and glass of water, the other held the vase with the bouquet Krista had got from Ymir’s shop. 

 

“Ahhh, see? Smells really nice!” Krista took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

Ymir just chuckled “Yup, sure does. Glad the flowers hold their own for so long” 

“Of course they do! After all, you chose them Ymir!” Krista trotted over to the bouquet and adjusted a couple of stems, humming as she did so. Ymir watched her with an aching heart. 

This weeks bouquet was, as Ymir had described it ‘summery as all hell, like going to the beach or something’, the flowers were blues, whites, and yellows, trimmed to look like a growing firework just after it had hit the sky, exploding from the center in bright yellows and white that then dissipated to the flowers of a darker hue. She remembered Krista had giggled at her description and watched her assemble the damn thing with bright, sparkling eyes “Ymir, you’re so wonderful! I love watching you work” Ymir smiled to herself at the memory.

“You’re rooms pretty clean, just as I would have guessed” Ymir said, still standing in the doorway.

“I like to keep things neat, it makes it feel more, open, I guess?” Krista hopped over to the windows lining the east wall and drew the curtains. 

“Its such a beautiful night” she sighed, as she opened the windows, letting in a hush of night air.

“Mmhm” Ymir mumbled, approaching the window, plopping herself on its sill, to look out onto the parking lot. Krista moved to sit on the edge of the bed opposite the window, happily humming as she fussed over the wrinkles in the bed spread.

“Do you want a pillow to sit on? It would be more comfortable” she asked Ymir, who seemed lost in thought, staring at the rug on the floor.

Krista’s bed was big enough to fit two, Ymir noted automatically (to her dismay) perfectly made, with a white coverlet, a folded magenta blanket, and decorative pillows at the head of the bed. Jesus, Krista’s room even looked like it smelled good. The whole thing looked so…gentle, and inviting. It was killing Ymir to imagine Krista entertaining some muscled asshole in this bed, tracing circles on his chest as he rested his head on folded arms, watching her lazily. 

“Ymir?” Krista leaned over, positioning herself in the line of Ymir’s vision. 

Ymir was too distracted with her dark thoughts to even notice Krista moving to adjust to her. Ymir was silent, it was making Krista worry, as it was not the kind of comfortable kind of silence Ymir often lapsed into. There was something different about this silence that Krista could not place, Ymir was somewhere else, somewhere dark and Krista wanted to help her.

“Im really glad I met you Ymir, you’re fun to hang out with. I feel so comfortable with you. And you make such lovely bouquets, even Sasha thinks so!” Krista switched into conversation mode, maybe it would snap Ymir out of whatever she was brooding over, especially if she said something nice. That always seemed to work on people. 

“Who’s Sasha?” she asked guardedly, still imagining some guy putting his greasy hands all over her Krista.

“Oh, Sasha’s a coworker of mine. We have lunch together almost every day. I talk to her about everything. I invited her over here last week and she loved your work. ” She smiled congenially.

Ymir snapped back, feeling a dark black pit tearing its way up her chest “What? Why’d you show her?”

“Well yeah” Krista titled her head in puzzlement “Why, is there something wrong?”

“Nope. Not a thing. Its getting late, I’ll just let myself out” Ymir abruptly stood and pushed past an astonished Krista, making her way to the door.

Suddenly everything became clear, the neat apartment, the weekly flower bouquets, and now, with addition of gossipy girl lunches over the subject of their crushes came into view. To Krista, Ymir was nothing special, just some chick that worked at the flower place that she went to every week. All this, her apartment, her nice perfumes, pretty clothes and sweet smile, it was all for someone else. Ymir felt her heart sink, she couldn’t bear it any longer, she had to leave.

“Ymir wait!” Krista lept up and rushed to block the door “Whats wrong? Why are you leaving? Did I say something to upset you?”

“No, Krista. You didn’t. Now, move so I can leave.”

“What? Why?”

“Move, Krista.”

“No!”

“Krista. Get out of my way. Now” Ymir snarled.

“No, Ymir. I wont let you until you tell me whats going on!” Krista shouted.

The two exchanged heated glances for a moment until the tall dark girl leaned down eye level with Krista “So you want to know whats wrong, do you?”  
Krista nodded curtly.

“How about the fact that I didn’t get those flowers for your friend, and I or for you to use the ‘Im-would-make-an-obedient-and-thoughtful-wife’ routine for the dude you’re fucking.”

Krista’s face contorted into a mix of confusion and hurt “What? Ymir what are you talking about.”

“Don’t play games with me Krista. I know that you used that cute cat piss routine to cover up the fact that you want your room to smell like flowers for the guy that’s boning you, and you want to make sure he keeps coming back. Gotta admit, pretty sneaky trick you’ve got there. You’re just too innocent to tell the random girl that works at the flower shop that you get flowers to make your hookups go better, but that’s too embarrassing to say right? So you make up a lame make up some dumb cat piss excuse instead.” 

“Ymir I don’t-“ 

“Well listen here, you don’t have to pretend with me, and use little euphemisms for the shit you do. If you’re fucking someone just say it, I don’t give a shit either way.” 

With that, Ymir shoved Krista aside, and, picking up her jacket she left strewn on the couch, and with trembling hands fumbled in her pockets for the keys to her van.

Suddenly Krista was on her, yanking her arm backwards, almost knocking the taller girl over “Ymir don’t you dare leave! I don’t know where you got those ideas from but none of them are true, now sit” Krista was furious, her crystal blue eyes were boiling, her grip was surprisingly strong, and it didn’t look like she was going to let Ymir, a girl twice her size, leave without a fight. Ymir knew she could easily take her, but decided instead to hear her out.

Ymir sat where she stood, in the middle of the living room, jacket half on, and looked up at Krista, expectantly.

Krista seemed a little surprised that Ymir listened, actually, she was preparing herself for more of a fist fight scenario, but she was happy that it worked out this way, even if she was a little dumbfounded. 

Krista sat too, plopping herself directly across from her tall, freckled and brooding friend. Ymir had her arms cross, some of her dark hair had come loose from its place tied under her red hair clip, framing her face in a sort of sultry, messy way.

“Ymir” Krista started, hesitantly “Im not sure what that was about, but you know, it was a little hurtful.”

Ymir remained quiet for a moment, looking Krista up and down, she really was beautiful, her hair down in wisps around her face, her skin looked soft and her blue eyes were wide, painted in kindness, the camisole hung loosely around her shoulders and her blue jeans hugged her waist just right. Ymir wanted nothing more than to push her down and wrap the girls legs around her shoulders and make her scream her name from those soft, fluffy pink lips. 

Ymir took a breath, preparing to talk but Krista cut her off “and before you say anything, Ymir, I just wanted to tell you that Im not seeing anybody, and that my apartment really did smell like cat pee and that I'm hurt that you thought I would lie to you”

“Fine. Then why did you buy all those flowers, Krista. Why the fuck do you hang around the store, and why did you invite me back to your apartment? I just don’t get it” Ymir crossed her legs and folded her arms, hunching over as her lips curled, she was acting like a child and she knew it, but her emotions were overflowing and she was losing control.  
“Isnt it obvious? Ymir, I hang out with you because I like being around you” Krista said it as though it was something Ymir should have known all along.

“But—“

“Shush. And before you storm off again I’d like to let you know that I called the store this morning.”

Ymir scrunched her face “yeah. So?” 

Krista inched closer, putting her hand on Ymir’s knee “and I asked her what the specials were this week.” 

Ymir.'s blood went cold. She was suddenly, painfully aware of every sound, shadow and movement in the room. An icy cold panic began to claw its way up her spine, her senses were heightened, her fists curled, muscles tensed as blood rushed to her legs and arms.

“And what did she say” Ymir asked lowly, eyes cold and intense, frankly, in any other situation Krista would have been terrified, but today, tonight, she was not. In fact she felt a stirring in her under that feral glare. She ignored that, and pressed on “She said she had never heard of any sale. Ymir, there were never any promotions at your store, were there?”

“No”   
“You bought all those flowers for me, didn’t you?” 

“…yes” Ymir bowed her head, and looked at Krista from her angled frown.

“Why did you do that?” Krista asked levelly.

There was a pause as Ymir collected herself. Krista watched as the tall dark and lean, Ymir, with her roguish nature and smoky stares turned to a lost puppy under her questioning. 

“That place is expensive, okay? If you knew how much shit cost there, then you wouldn’t come back. I Just-“ Ymir rubbed her forehead, and looked at the floor “I just wanted to you keep coming back” she said quietly.

She waited in agonizing silence as Krista drank in what she told her. Ymir's chest felt as if someone had placed a boulder on it, heavy and painful, she wanted to tear her heart out and run as she realized that she may never again look into those mesmerizing blue eyes again. Never be able to feel the girls small shoulders under her hands. 

“Fuck, this is what I get” Ymir dismissed with a raspy chuckle.

“Ymir” Krista inched even closer, and reaching out, she lifted Ymir's chin to look into her eyes. 

Watching Ymir’s defiant stance deflate against the wall was breaking Krista’s heart. But she had to know, she had to hear it from Ymir’s mouth, otherwise she may never get this chance again. She knew now that Ymir did not like to confront things head on, she would never tell Krista what she really felt, only send signals and slither around until Krista couldn't stand it anymore. 

“Ymir, the way you feel about me, its not just…friends is it?” Krista asked softly.

“No” Ymir choked, her eyes twisted in despair.

“Good” Krista said leaning in “I was hoping you would say that” she snaked an arm around the girls neck, and pressed a chaste kiss to Ymir’s lips.

Ymir's limbs went rigid with shock, but she gripped the small girls thighs, helping Krista keep her hold around her body. Krista was light, and her hands felt good around Ymir's neck. The tan girl sucked in a breath, her heart was pumping so fast, and Krista felt so warm, she thought she was going to melt.

“I would have come back” Krista said softly “ I don’t care about the flowers, Ymir. I would have paid a million dollars for them if it meant I got to see you” The small girl tightened her grip around Ymir’s neck, pulling herself closer to the girls solid, lean body.

“Holy shit. Krista, I- you could have just come in and talked to me, I woulda’ just-“

“I did.” Krista interrupted, “You were the one pushing all the sales on me! I only bought flowers because I thought it would make my visits seem less…suspicious” She smiled into Ymir's collar, feeling the girls rushing pulse against her cheek.

Ymir chuckled “Jesus, we’re a couple of idiots huh?”

“Yeah” Krista sighed. They stayed like that for a moment before Ymir stood, pulling Krista up with her. The small girl groaned at the loss of contact but relented as soon as she felt a pair of strong, lean arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“put your arms around my neck, okay?” Ymir whispered into the small blondes ear, the brunette smelled like sandalwood, earthy and warm.

“okay” she breathed, and then, with a squeak, was lifted off the ground. Krista immediately hitched her legs around Ymir's thin waist, feeling the studs on her black leather belt press into her, Krista squeezed herself against the girl, reveling in the sensation of being held by her.

Ymir carried Krista to the bed, and gently set her down and knelt in front or her, placing her hands on the girls knees and squeezed lightly. She swallowed and looked up to meet Krista’s bright blue eyes, Krista had to admit, she was enjoying the view of Ymir from above. The curve of her eyes, freckles playing across her tanned, honey skin. For the first time, Ymir seemed hesitant, meek almost, as she looked at Krista. Ymir was just too cute, the juxtaposition of the scowling, studded belt wearing tanned brunette, lean and proud was playing in her head against this beautiful girl kneeling at her feet, eyes sparkling and smiling gently. 

“Ymir, are you okay?” Krista asked, reaching out to stroke the tall girls cheek.

“Uh yeah, fine. I was just, thinking, I guess, I mean like, holy shit this girls hot, why is she talking to me, you know? That kind of thing. You letting me carry you and…touch you, its just. Holy shit.”

Krista felt a rush of affection for the stuttering brunette who had been so fierce and defiant just hours before. 

“Ymir, you’re so sweet. How could I not?” she said sweetly. It made Ymir feel like she was going to melt.

“Wait. What do you mean” Ymir asked her levelly.

Krista leaned in close, and blew a gentle breath into Ymir's ear, making the girl shudder “ I want you to touch me, Ymir. I've wanted it for a long time.”

Ymir's eyes widened as she jerked back, trying to comprehend what the small blonde was saying to her. Did she just? I mean for real? Did this girl, the one with the pink lip gloss, pinot grigio, fresh flowers and tinkling laughter just ask Ymir to have sex with her? 

Krista couldn’t help it, seeing the shy side of Ymir brought something to life in her, something wicked. She liked it.

In a rush of affection pulled Ymir's head to her chest. She was warm and soft, she smelled like flowers and summer rain, Ymir could live in that scent, she knew, as she wrapped her arms around Krista’s small frame.

Krista’s eyes were glittering with anticipation as she twirled Ymir's dark hair between her small fingers. Ymir placed her large hand on top of Krista's smaller one, and brought it to her lips, and, kissing it murmured “You’re beautiful, Krista.” 

“You're sweet” she breathed “and very sexy” she added, caught in the girls glittering gaze, she felt her heart shudder as Ymir let out a low chuckle, her rough hand, now stroking Krista’s cheek felt warmer than anything Krista had ever known.

Hesitantly, Krista slid her hand behind Ymir’s head, urging the freckled girl closer. Her hand, now tangled up in Ymir’s, tensed as she felt Ymir’s soft lips cover her own. Krista let a pleased moan escape her throat as she deepened the kiss, feeling Ymir's arms embrace her and pull her close. The rough Ymir was kissing her so sweetly, so softly, her breath tickling Krista’s nose as she kept her arms wrapped protectively around the small blonde. 

Krista felt herself swell at the smoky eyed look Ymir gave her as she kissed her hand and pushed her down, climbing on top of her. “Krista” she whispered “Im not going to hold back, okay? Tonight you will belong to me” her eyes darkened with lust.

Krista shuddered under the gaze “yes” she whispered back, tracing the line of Ymir’s jaw.

Ymir covered Krista's hand with her own and slowly closed the space between them. The taste of Krista’s lips were cherry sweet as Ymir pushed past them, her tongue asking entrance into the small blondes mouth. As they kissed the small girl trailed one hand around the brunettes muscled shoulders while the other snaked its way into Ymirs brown locks. Ymir smiled into the kiss, liking the feeling of Krista’s hands in her hair. 

Ymir pulled away, pressing kisses along Krista’s jaw and down her neck. “Mmm Ymir” Krista murmured, making the freckled girl chuckle and press a kiss just under Krista’s ear, moving then to nibble on it gently. Krista shivered and ran her hands through Ymir’s dark hair “oh, that’s nice” she giggled, causing Ymir to blow a soft puff of air into her ear and move to face Krista, winking playfully.

“'Im guna' get serious” she said, brown eyes level with Krista’s blue. Krista pulled the tan girl down, pressing a kiss on Ymir's forehead Krista moved her hand from Ymir's back and entwined their fingers, and, flashing the brunette a devilish grin, “So am I” she said, as she sat up and began to pull her shirt off. 

Eyes wide, Ymir moved to help the girl lift the rest of her shirt “let me help” she said, as she pulled Krista’s white blouse over her head, tossing it to the floor. 

Krista was wearing a white bra, and looking down shyly, it was too cute, Ymir shifted to sit on her knees and pulled her grey long sleeved shirt off in a fluid motion and cupped Krista's face in her hands, kissing her hard. After seeing the girl with her shirt off, it was becoming too difficult for Ymir to go slowly. She wanted to be gentle with Krista, afterall she looked so delicate, and she tasted so good, Ymir's lust was taking over and she liked it.

Apparently, so did Krista, as she moaned into the rough kiss, rubbing Ymir’s toned, bare back as the tanned girl eased her back down to a laying position without breaking the kiss. Ymir left Krista’s mouth and licked and nipped down her neck while ghosting her hands up and down the girls sides. Krista was squirming under her touch, legs rubbing together under Ymir, making the taller girl bite down hard at Krista’s creamy nape, licking and sucking at the sensitive spot.

Krista’s breathing was becoming heavy, eyes closed, she was the happiest she had been in a long, long time.

Suddenly she felt Ymir's fingers snake around her bra strap, her breath hitched when she saw Ymir’s brown eyes on hers as she slowly pulled the bra off. She kept her eyes trained on Krista’s, she wanted to see the girls reaction to the first touch on her bare skin. She wasn’t disappointed, if anything she was surprised at how sensitive the blonde seemed under her touch, Krista took a breath and gripped Ymir's hands, that were making slow deliberate circles around her breasts and pulled them down hard on her chest. She was telling the brunette, hair still tied in its red clip, tanned, freckled cheeks pulled into a wicked grin, exactly what kind of sex she wanted from her. 

Ymir happily obliged. She pressed her mouth to Krista’s milky white collar, dragging her teeth along its length as she took her small perky breasts in her hands, rubbing fiercly. Krista was breathing loudly, dragging her nails along Ymir's sides, feeling tightness of her tan skin that seemed to barely cover a bed of thin, toned muscles. She ran her hands along the girl’s sides faster, trying to feel each curve of muscle, the pull of skin on bone.

Ymir paused momentarily as she drank in the sight of Krista, breathing heavy, head to the side, her disheveled blonde hair covering the pillow, sticking to her cheek and neck as she began to sweat. Breasts red from Ymir’s treatment, rising and falling under each breath. 

Damn. Was the most coherent thought Ymir had before she put her mouth on Krista’s pink nipple, licking and teasing before gently putting it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue, causing Krista to twitch and shiver. With one hand she massaged the other breast, the other trailing down to run gentle lines along the top of Krista’s pants. 

Krista's heart was in her mouth as she caught sight of Ymir’s hand at the hem of her pants, her brown hair tickled her chest and the smooth lines of her shoulders, tanned and sinewy, freckles dashed across the backs, and her arm, curved and strong as it reached down Krista’s body was somehow breath taking. 

Krista closed her eyes, there was a stone in her stomach as it began to dawn on her the gravity of how much she liked the feel of this rough spun girl topping her, ripping through her body.

Before she could think too much though, she felt Ymir tugging at her pants. Krista lifted her hips to help, which did not go un-noticed, as the tanned girl flashed her a knowing smile, standing to pull hers off too. She was wearing black underwear that rode high on her hip, the bones poked through around her navel, the skin sucking in at natural dips. All lead the eye down, right to her—

“Hey, you got a nice body Krista. I mean, shit. Hiding in all those sundresses, who knew there was a curvy bombshell” Ymir interrupted her thoughts again, but it was welcomed.  
“I was just thinking the same thing” Krista breathed, pulling her hair back behind her head.

Krista knew she was pretty, sure, but she never thought once that she had a sexy body. In fact she thought it was soft, puffs of skin where there should be alluring dips, like in Ymir's. But it seemed to turn Ymir on, as her eyes were glistening as she stared down at Krista, with only her white panties to cover her. It was a little embarrassing. And yet, Ymirs words made her heart fit to overflow ‘Curvy bombshell’, she laughed at the thought, and it only serve to make her feel glad that it was Ymir’s touch she was allowing, not someone else’s.

Krista wrapped a leg around Ymir's lower back, giving herself an anchor as she inched herself closer, and pushed a teasing buck of her hips against Ymir’s leg “Well, stud?” she said teasingly. She said ‘Stud!’ she had never been like this in bed before, but for some reason, she had the urge to be different, play a part she’d never thought she had, to be…naughty.

Ymir’s heart felt like it stopped. That’s it. Its go time.

“Let this stud take care of you” she beamed, not one bit able to hide her excitement as she pulled Krista’s panties off, revealing a soft golden patch of trimmed hair. Krista spread her legs for Ymir and she leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top before gently running her fingers along the sides. She put her mouth at the entrance, running her tongue between the folds, licking up and down, hearing the soft moans coming from the blonde as she got closer to her clit.

“Don’t tease any more, Ymir, please” Krista said softly, and Ymir flicked her tongue gently over her clit before enveloping it in her mouth, sucking and tracing gently. Krista went stiff as Ymir slipped a finger inside her, mouth still on her. “Ah, Ymir” she called as she began to move her hips, meeting Ymir's finger each time it entered. 

“More” Krista breathed, and she felt Ymir slip a second finger, long and slender, inside her. She was losing control, bucking her hips as Ymir pumped her hard and wild. High pitched moans escaped her as she reached her peak, grabbing for Ymirs free hand and gripping the sheets with the other she saw white, her body went rigid. Ymir did not slow down, and she felt a second release build and take her again. Her body twisted to the side, eyes shut tight and then it was over. She flopped down on her back and Ymir crawled up to greet her. She pulled her tan lover in for a lazy kiss and, with a hand across her forehead, sighed “Holy shit.”

Ymir, with a dreamy eyed look just twirled Krista’s blonde hair “yeah?”

Krista closed her eyes, still breathing hard “yeah" was all she could muster. 

They lay in Krista’s bed, Ymir doing just what she had envisioned some muscled ass doing to Krista, drawing lazy circle on her stomach, with a smile on her face. She had not considered that it could ever be her laying there, with Krista nuzzled against her chest, but she especially did not take into consideration whether Krista and that unnamed muscled asshole had good sex. In her vision, he seemed satisfied, Krista with an ‘in it for the long haul’ kind of contented smile on her face as her looked at ceiling, but this, what Ymir was seeing now, was so, so much better. Krista still breathing heavy, a disbelieving look in her eyes and a smile that could bring midnight to morning. 

“Ymir”

“mm?”

“I think I know what all those people were talking about when they say that sex is amazing” Ymir turned to look at her, smiling gently.

“I mean, I always thought it was okay, not great, but pretty good. Honestly I thought they were lying when they told me stories. But now I know that they weren’t.”

Krista smiled up at Ymir and squeezed her arm affectionately, before a worried look took her. Ymir knew exactly what it was.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry there! You just had the best sex of your life, take some time to take it in. You can do me later. To be pretty honest, I think my poor old heart’ll give out if I see any more of you looking like you were just then. Jesus you’re hot” she chuckled and covered her face with her hands. Why was she being so nice? What the fuck, shes gone soft or something.

Krista pulled Ymir in for a long, slow kiss. “You’re the sweetest thing” she whispered.

“Im so exhausted. And so happy. I didn’t even know it could…I mean it was just-”

Ymir kissed her forehead and pulled the small blonde to her chest “Im pretty happy too” she said. 

"Ymir?"

"Yeah"? She really liked the way her name sounded when it came from Krista. Especially the way it sounded after she gave her two orgasms.

"I'm glad you got jealous..."

"Yeah yeah. Go to sleep" she chuckled. Stroking the small blondes arm.

Just like that, the new lovers drifted off to sleep in each others arms, knowing it was the first night of a lifetime’s spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> So. this happened. Yo' guys, if anyone wants to help me edit it would be soooo much appreciated. I've got a lot to learn and you all are good readers and writers so yah, Respect to you know?
> 
> my emial is hiitsjulia@yahoo.com if ya'r interested in helping a sister out. ^_^ 
> 
> Comments and criticism always welcome!


End file.
